External fixation devices have been widely used in the treatment of long bone fractures and are best suited in cases of unstable, comminuted fractures. An example of this would be a compound fracture of the tibia that would generally be fixed with a cast. If the fracture is too comminuted, the cast will be unable to provide enough support to the fragments, thus leading to a malunion or a nonunion. The external fixation device helps stabilize the bone fragments and allow the patient a quicker recovery time with fewer complications.
Current external fixation devices consist of straight rods and ring-frames made of carbon fiber that can be interconnected through the use of clamps. The clamps can be two sided with one side clamping to the straight bar and the other side clamping to a bone pin that is fixed to a bone or bone fragment. These two clamps are connected to each other via a rotating joint that allows for some adjustability along one plane, thus allowing various angles in between the rods and the pins. Once the surgeon has adjusted the rods and pins to the desired positions, they have to lock everything in place by tightening nuts on each side of the clamp. The process of locking each clamp in place can be cumbersome and may require multiple assistants to aid in the procedure. This adds complexity and wastes valuable resources.
External fixator devices with hinges for fixing injury around joints such as the elbow, the knee, and the ankle are generally designed for use only on the right side or only on the left side of the joint or limb. These hinged systems must be mounted on the bone with the mechanical pivot axis of the device aligned with the natural pivot axis of the joint. These designed limitations not only demand that hospitals dedicate a large inventory for accommodating high volume of external fixator devices, but also increase surgical time and complexity in installing the devices on patients.
Therefore, a need exists for improved external fixation systems, methods, and components for use in fracture fixation.